Go For a Walk
by Thunderandshadowcats
Summary: Apollo and Poseidon go for a walk in Central Park to buy a hot dog, but come back with more than bargained for. One-shot. NO FLAMES


**AN: Okay guys! Time for a short (ish) story. R&amp;R plz! NO FLAMES! This is a One-shot. Sorta OOC Apollo and Poseidon  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters, or the gods. I only own Raven.**

_Thoughts_

**AN**

Regular Story! 

Title: Go For a Walk

Summary: Apollo and Poseidon go for a walk in Central Park to buy a hot dog, but come back with more than bargained for. One-shot.

(Third Person P.O.V)

Apollo walked along the sidewalk at Central Park. "Andy!" Apollo turned around because that was currently his "name". "Yes Uncle P?" he asked Poseidon. "Let's go get a hot dog. That is what we came here for right?" Poseidon asked fingering the collar of his colorful Hawaiian tourist shirt. His black hair was combed neatly and his sea green eyes sparkled brightly.

Apollo sighed. "Uh…yeah." Apollo lied. The truth was that he just wanted to spend some time with his favorite uncle. Apollo trudged over to the hot dog stand, and bought two plain hot dogs from the vendor. When he was walking back to Poseidon, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Apollo looked down to see who it was, then suddenly, the person grabbed the hot dogs and took off. "Hey!" Apollo cried. "Uncle P! C'mon! We gotta get our hot dogs back!" Without waiting for Poseidon, Apollo ran after the hot dog thief.

_How dare they?! _Apollo thought angrily. Suddenly someone grabbed his hoodie and yanked him back. Apollo turned around and came face- to – face with Poseidon. "We need a plan." Poseidon said sternly. Apollo opened his mouth to say something, but Poseidon beat him to it. "Yes, I know I sound just like Athena." He sighed. He gave Apollo the details of the plans and Apollo nodded. "Fine."

With a brand new hot dog, Apollo resumed on the trail of the hot dog thief. "Hmmm. I'm SO tired. I think I'll put my hot fog right here, and leave." Apollo said loudly. He was in the alleyway where he suspected the hot dog thief lived in. Or hid out in or whatever. He left his hot dog on the ground and pretended to walk away. He had barely walked around the corner when he saw a flash of black. Apollo ran around the corner, just in time to see the boy get away.

The ground started shaking. _Earthquake! _Apollo thought. _So Poseidon didn't forget the plan. _The boy fell to the ground with a cry. The hot dog rolled away, never to be seen again. The earthquake ended as soon as it started, and the boy lay on the ground winded. Apollo ran over to the boy and picked him up by his shirt collar shoving him again a wall. Apollo noticed the boy had black hair along with a black tail, and black cat ears, but he dismissed it for now.

Poseidon came out from behind a dumpster. "Easy as pie. "He said. The cat-boy whimpered, catching Apollo's attention again. When the boy saw Poseidon, he immediately started struggling to get away. "No!" he wailed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Please! Don' hurt me..." Apollo glanced at Poseidon confused. As Poseidon advanced, the cat- boy started desperately trying to get away from Apollo, crying and screaming, his ears flattened against his skull, he was kicking at the air.

"Hey! Calm down." Apollo ordered. The boy went limp still whimpering and crying. "Do you know what he's talking about? "Apollo asked. Poseidon wearily shook his head. Apollo set the boy on the ground. "Why'd you steal out hot dogs? "Apollo asked. "I-I'm s-sorry mister. I wa-was starving and I took one to eat and the rest to store. "The boy answered not looking up. Apollo frowned. "What's your name?" Poseidon asked. "Raven." Poseidon reached a hand out to the boy, but Raven flinched away.

"Uh…well Raven," Apollo began. "Do you wanna go home with me until we figure out who your parents are?" Raven furrowed his brow. "My mom is dead, and I never met my dad." Raven mumbled, looking up at Apollo's face.

Poseidon let out a gasp. One of Raven's eyes was a dark brown and the other was a sea green. Raven quickly looked down, and Apollo gave Poseidon a withering glare. Poseidon winced apologetically. Gently picking up Raven, Apollo started walking away Poseidon on his tail. Not literally though. "My name's Apollo, and that's my uncle Poseidon." Raven nodded. "How old are you?" Apollo asked Raven. "I'm 7 and a half." Raven said proudly. "Where do you live?" Poseidon asked. "I used to live in an orphanage, but I ran away. "Raven said simply.

"Why?" Apollo asked frowning. "There was a man who looked just like him," Raven said pointing at Poseidon. "He gave me this." Raven lifted his shirt to show a long scar from his chest to his belly and both Apollo and Poseidon gasped. "That's horrible!" Apollo exclaimed. Raven shrugged his tiny shoulders, and snuggled deeper into Apollo's arms. "Sorry for eating your hot dogs." Raven whispered yawning. Apollo sighed. Before he could even answer, Raven fell asleep, his bangs covering part of his face. "So much for hot dogs." Poseidon snorted amusedly. The sun began to set as two gods and one cat- boy, possibly demigod, made their way to Olympus.

The End


End file.
